On Cloud Nine
by James Crash
Summary: The bet: who will leave Cloud Nine club with the most numbers. The contenders: Sora, Riku and Axel. The Prize: Breakfast, courtesy of the losers.  However, will the trio end the night with something more worthwhile?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **On Cloud Nine

**Author: **James Crash

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Ariel. I also don't own Snooki or the Jersey Shore (thank god).

**Rating: **M

**Author's Note: **This is officially my first fanfic! I had a blast writing this story, and I hope the readers have a blast reading it, as well. Please review my work, it would mean a great deal to me. Also, I have a favor to ask. I have an original piece on fictionpress. It's titled, _The Ballerina_. It would mean even more to me if you would read, and review that piece as well.

**Acknowledgements: ** Special thanks to TheDisillusionedDreamer and Kaoru-chibimaster for reviewing my story. I'm so glad you enjoyed it. Also, thanks to SaixPuppy777 and Lulu-Chan-YamiShane for favorite-ing my story.

**Update: **I decided to add an epilogue of sorts, as well as fix some minor grammatical errors. Happy reading!

"What's taking him so long?" asked Axel, impatiently. His fiery locks hung loosely about his shoulders, vivid against the black v-neck and dark jeans. Riku smirked at the little wisps of red chest hair that sprung from the opening in his shirt.

"Ginger," Riku joked.

Axel's face contorted into a strange combination of offense and humor. "Not cool, man. You know? It's not fair. It's hot when a girl has red hair. Dude, look at Ariel from Biology. That bitch could get any guy she wants. But, _no_, when a guy has red hair, we're automatically…"

"A ginger," Riku laughed.

"You're a douche," Axel smiled. "And, shut up asshole, you have premature gray hair!"

Riku laughed, absentmindedly running his hands through his tresses. "True. But, I get a lot more ass than you do, even with gray hair."

"Yeah well, you're a walking GQ ad. I should know, I have a stack in the bathroom," Axel said, punching Riku's shoulder. "For just average guys like me, we have to fight for your scraps."

Riku turned to Axel, sympathy in his teal eyes. He placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Ax. You'll just have to find someone who," Riku broke out into laughter, "thinks you're funny!"

Just as Axel began to respond, a voice blasted over the loudspeaker. "Attention ladies and gentlemen. Train 3105 has arrived, and will be boarding shortly. Please make sure you gather all your belongings. Happy traveling!" An audible click indicated the end of the announcement.

"That's Sora's train!" Riku squeaked happily.

"This guy must be hung like a horse to make you smile like that," Axel laughed. Riku gently shoved the redhead, as they stood from their bench.

"The train is at track 4. Let's go," Riku said, pointing to the Train Arrival/Departure board.

The track was crowded with travelers exiting, and boarding the train. A distinct purple stripe ran down its side, designating which line the train ran. Riku leaned against a large, white pillar. It had been almost a year since he'd seen Sora. They spent nearly every day together the summer after their freshman year. This year, however, Riku decided to stay in the city. He got a job working as a server at a mom-and-pop diner. Not the most glamorous job, but it paid the bills. Plus, he got to live with Axel, which was always entertaining.

"Hey, Ricky, I think I see him," Axel said, pointing towards the end of the train.

Riku squinted as he scored through the sea of travelers. He smiled when he caught a glimpse of spiky brown hair. "Yeah, he's over there. Come on!" he said excitedly, pulling on Axel's shirt.

"Hey! Hey, Sora! Over here!" Riku yelled, waving his hand over the crowd. Sora saw Riku, and waved vigorously.

"Dammit, I'm definitely not getting laid tonight," Axel mumbled.

"What?" Riku asked. His eyes still focused on Sora.

"Dude, he's hot. You're hot. Between the two of you, I'll never get a second glance," Axel whined.

"You never get laid because you _never_ make the first move," Riku pointed out. Axel's response was interrupted as Sora appeared from the crowd.

"Hey guys," he said, walking up to Riku. His smile was wide and boyish.

"Yeah, definitely not getting laid," Axel thought, looking over the brunette. Sora screamed sex appeal. With his wide, blue eyes, seductive half grin, and perfect hair, the kid practically wore a sign that stated, "Take me. I'm yours."

He was shorter than Riku and Axel, but in his defense, they were really tall. Riku fortunately filled out, apparent from the way his beater accentuated the contours of his chest. His biceps were toned, and a few veins ran up his forearms. On the other hand, Axel was a bean pole.

"Sora, I missed you!" Riku squeaked. He pulled Sora into a bear hug. Sora laughed, his face being crushed into Riku's pectorals.

"I missed you, too," he murmured.

"Ricky, you gotta let him breathe," Axel stated, poking Riku in the shoulder.

As Riku released Sora, he looked up at the redhead. "You must be Axel. I've heard a lot about you. It's great to finally meet you!"

The pair shook hands. "Dude, I feel like I already know you. Riku always talks about you. "Sora, this and Sora, that."

"Shut up, Ax," Riku said, smiling.

"I'm starving, do you mind if we grab something to eat before the club?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, there's a sweet café right by it. The place is open late," Axel answered.

"Awesome," Sora sighed, thankfully.

* * *

><p>The trio walked into the café, greeted by the chime above the door. There was a couple sharing a piece of pie, and a loner reading a book, and drinking a cup of coffee.<p>

"Axel and I always come here after the club," Riku said, as he slid into the booth. "It's tradition."

"I don't get how they stay in business. They're never busy," Axel laughed, sliding into the booth opposite Riku.

"With the way I eat, I'll keep them in business for the next six months," Sora smiled, holding his stomach, and sliding next to Axel.

"Alright, I gotta ask. Sora, what the hell do you put in your hair?" Axel inquired.

Riku laughed, "Careful Ax, you sound gay."

"Well, good thing I am gay, asshole," Axel replied, good-naturedly.

"I don't use anything in my hair. It always looks like this," Sora answered, reading the menu.

"Dude, that's clutch" Axel said.

"It can't be tamed," Sora laughed. "Kind of like Miley Cyrus, but minus the dumb bird outfit."

Axel laughed loudly, putting his arm around Sora's shoulder. "He's funny! You never told me he was funny!"

Riku tensed. He shot Axel a look that said, "Lay off the merchandise, buddy." Axel quickly retreated, responding with his own apologetic gaze. Meanwhile, Sora finally put down the menu.

"Well, I know what I'm ordering," he said, smiling.

"The left side of the menu?" Riku asked, sarcastically.

"This guy's got jokes," Sora said to Axel, motioning to Riku with his thumb.

"Yeah, he's a fucking riot," Axel laughed.

Amidst the laugher and chatter, an older woman arrived at their table. Her white apron was stained with grease and ketchup. Her blue button up, ironically, was spotless and pressed neatly.

"Good evening boys, what can I get you?"

"I'll just have water," Riku responded.

"And, for you dear?" she asked, looking towards Axel.

"Coke, please."

"Last but not least," she stated, pointing her pen towards Sora.

"This might take a while," Riku laughed.

Axel didn't believe Sora's claim about his eating capabilities. However, after seeing the three cleaned plates, and four empty glasses, piled at the end of the table, Axel was made a believer.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone eat like that," Axel said.

"Dude, I've told you. Sora is a tank," Riku said, proudly.

The brunette was leaning back, his neck resting against the cushion of the booth. He had a satisfied smile on his face. "I could really go for a piece of the blueberry pie. But, I don't want to hold us up."

"Shit, you want dessert after that?" Axel laughed.

"There is always room for dessert," Sora answered, his eyes closed.

"It's a miracle you're so skinny," Riku laughed. The waitress returned to the table with the bill. She left with the dishes. Riku pulled out his wallet.

Without opening his eyes, Sora stated, "Don't even think about it."

"Why don't you ever offer to pay for me?" Axel asked, innocently. Riku shot him a death glare. Axel smiled and winked at his friend.

Sora pulled out some cash, and placed it inside the black book. "I'm all set. Ready to go?" he asked excitedly.

* * *

><p>A line stood outside the doors of Cloud Nine nightclub. "We made it just in time," Axel said, looking at his phone. The digital numbers read 11:02.<p>

"Sorry. The line looks really long," Sora said.

"This is nothing, Sora. You should see what this place is like around midnight," Riku responded.

The boys took their place at the back of the line. The muffled theme from Final Fantasy IX reverberated through the air. "Oh, that's me," Sora said, retrieving his phone from his pocket. The screen read, _One New Message from Riku_. Sora looked up at his friend questioningly. Riku smiled.

_You look amazing tonite_, read the message.

Suddenly, the Hymn of the Fayth from Final Fantasy X chimed inside Riku's pocket.

_Are you going to tell him? If you don't make a move, I will._ It was a message from Axel.

Riku typed, _I would castrate you._

Axel and Riku's ringtones sounded at the same time. Axel laughed as he read Riku's threat.

Riku checked his phone, to see he had a new message from Sora. _It's hard to look good next to you._

He looked down at the brunette, who was now playing a game on his phone. Sora's pale blue shirt was unbuttoned halfway down, revealing his signature silver chain and crown charm. His cargo shorts were a little too big and hung low on his hips. "You're going to be a hit, Sora. I bet you walk out of here with the most numbers."

"A bet? Now we're talking!" Axel chimed in.

Sora looked up from his phone, smiling. "Alright, I wager that you, Riku, will get the most numbers."

"What do I win?" Riku asked. He was hoping Sora would say, "Me."

"Whoever loses has to buy breakfast at the café," Axel replied.

"Deal," Sora smiled.

"Please don't tell me you're hungry already?" Riku asked.

"A little," Sora said, smirking.

After being stamped at the front door, the boys found a small table set in the back of the club. They had a perfect view of the dance floor, which was swarming with writhing men and women. Rainbow colored lights ricocheted off the floor and walls, painting everything they touched. Loud, bass heavy music blasted through the air.

"What do you think?" Riku asked Sora, having to yell over the music.

"It's sweet! This place is a lot bigger than the clubs we have at my school," Sora replied, yelling.

Two girls strolled by Sora, Riku and Axel's table. Their eyes shifted between the three of them, as they giggled to each other. The blue eyed, brown haired girl surprised Riku. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. "Hey, stud," she whispered seductively.

Riku turned quickly, relief washing over his face. "Holy shit, Kairi! You freaked me out!"

She smiled, kissing his cheek. "It's nice to see you, too."

The blonde behind her sat on Axel's lap, and played with his hair. "You must have showered for once, Axel. You smell great."

"Thanks, Namine," Axel laughed.

"And, who are you?" Namine asked, looking at Sora.

"I'm Sora," he said, smiling. "I showered too, in case you were wondering." Sora winked at Namine.

The blonde girl suddenly lept onto Sora's lap, "I like you, already."

"Sora, you're a pimp," Riku laughed. Sora began moving his hips with the music, making Namine squeal.

"Baby, we _have_ to dance!" Namine stood up, and dragged Sora out onto the dance floor.

"So, that's Sora. _The _Sora? The one you never shut up about?" Kairi asked sliding into the chair Sora was dragged from.

Riku blushed. "Yes, he's _the_ Sora."

She smiled at him, and took his hand. "I wish you luck," she said.

"He's going to need it," Axel snorted. "The way Namine dances, she might turn him."

* * *

><p>"I need some air," Sora yelled into Namine's ear. She had her back pressed against his chest, and her backside against his crotch. She nodded, took his hand and led Sora off the dancefloor. She pushed open the glass double doors, which led to an outdoor patio. The smell of cigarettes and booze hung heavily in the air.<p>

"This feels good," Sora said. "What?" he asked, when he noticed Namine giggling.

She moved in close to him, and began buttoning up his shirt. "You came undone in the crowd," she giggled.

"So, how do you know Riku?" he asked. Namine fingered his necklace. She was standing very close.

"We met freshman year. He's more of an acquaintance to me. He's really close with Kairi, though."

"Are you related? I mean, you look exactly alike."

"We're twins. I dye my hair because blondes have more fun," she said, seduction evident in her tone. She was still playing with his necklace, while her other hand fidgeted with his collar. Sora inwardly sighed. He always received attention from girls. While flattered, he desired the attention of men, and a specific guy, to be precise.

"Mental note: act gayer," Sora laughed to himself. Namine's hands were now running through his hair, and tickling the back of his neck. "So, do you think I have a chance with Riku?" Sora asked, innocently. He wanted to let her down as easily as possible.

Namine sighed. "Dammit," she said, "why are the cute guys _always_ gay?"

"You know, I hear that a lot," he laughed.

"Come on, I need a drink. You want one?"

"But, you're not old enough to drink," Sora said.

She smiled at him. "Sweet innocent boy, I have boobs." She tugged at her white tank top, revealing an impressive amount of cleavage. "These puppies get me anything I want."

Sora laughed, as the pair made their way to the bar. The lone bartender had a crowd of people yelling orders at him.

"Poor Cloud," Namine said.

"You know him?" Sora asked. He stared at the bartender, who was shirtless. His jeans hugged his hips, but were low enough to reveal the band of his boxer briefs. His blonde hair stuck out every which way, and Sora found his eyes resting on his tight stomach.

"He goes to our school. He's a senior, though. This is how he pays for school."

Sora smirked, "I'm sure he makes bank."

"Hey, Cloud! Get your ass over here!" Namine yelled across the bar.

He turned, and caught Namine's eye. He nodded at her, and signaled he'd be over in a minute.

"He serves you even though you're not old enough? Can't he get in trouble for that?" Sora asked.

"Boobs," she responded. Sora laughed.

"Hey beautiful, what can I get for you?" Cloud said, leaning over the bar.

"Corona," she purred.

"Anything for you?" he asked Sora, sweetly.

"No thank you," he replied.

Cloud returned with the bottle, handing it to Namine. "It's on the house."

"Thanks, babe," she said, kissing his cheek.

"So, are you two together?" Sora asked as they left the bar.

"Cloud and I? God, no. He's queer as a two dollar bill, honey. Like I said, this job pays for school. He flirts to make tips."

Sora turned to look at Cloud. He was so confident. Sora wished he could act so sure of himself.

"And, to answer your question: yes. You have a chance with Riku. More than a chance from what I've heard." Namine said, smiling at Sora.

"What?" Sora asked, taken back by her statement.

"There you are! Why aren't you out on the dancefloor?" Kairi said loudly, waving down Sora and Namine.

"Sora needed some air, and I was thirsty," she replied, as they approached the table.

"Are you having fun?" Riku asked Sora.

"Tons," Sora responded. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, is everything alright?" Riku asked, nervously.

Sora took his hand, and they began walking towards the entrance of the club. "Everything is great."

Namine and Kairi watched as the two boys walked away. Namine clapped her hands excitedly, and then took a swig from the beer.

"What did you do?" Kairi asked suspiciously.

"Just gave him a push in the right direction," she replied, wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

Kairi shook her head smiling. Namine winked at her sister, and offered her a sip from the beer.

"Cloud must be the bartender," she said, drinking the alcohol.

"Thank god," replied Namine. "By the way, where's the ginger?"

"He said something about making the first move. He got up and left just after you kidnapped Sora. I haven't seen him since," Kairi replied.

"Alright sister, let's get out there and find some fresh meat!"

Kairi rolled her eyes, but followed her sister out onto the dance floor.

* * *

><p>"You're really funny!" the blonde boy said, sipping his water.<p>

"Thank you, I'll be here all week," Axel replied. He had noticed the blonde the minute they entered the club. He was ahead of them in line. Axel couldn't believe the way his eyes sparkled when smiled. Also, he couldn't help but stare at the tight, white tee shirt and black shorts.

"So Roxas, I'd love to see your art sometime," Axel stated. The blonde was an art student at a community college.

Roxas' face lit up. "I have some pictures on my phone! Here I'll show you," he said, pulling the device from his pocket. The blonde leaned in close to show Axel the pictures. The redhead noticed he smelled like sweat and cologne. It was an intoxicating mixture. "Don't be too harsh, ok?"

Axel smiled, grabbing the phone from Roxas' hand. "Hey!" Roxas yelled, laughing as he tried to pry it from the redhead's grip.

"Wow," Axel gasped.

"You like it?" Roxas asked, timidly.

"They're awesome!" Axel said excitedly. "I love this one of the lady on the bench. She looks so grouchy," the redhead exclaimed, pointing to the painting on the screen.

"I know! I couldn't get over her expression! It was priceless," Roxas laughed.

"You should paint me," Axel said, posing with his fist under his chin. "You might run out of red paint, though."

"I'll stock up," Roxas said, pretending to paint Axel. "So, you never told me what your major was."

"Undecided," Axel replied, holding his pose.

"Well, there's no rush. Better to get a degree in something you're passionate about, rather than a degree in something you'll never use."

"You need to talk to my parents. I've been trying to explain that to them for two years," Axel laughed. He noticed Sora and Riku walking by the lounge area, heading for the lobby. Roxas followed his gaze, catching a glimpse of brown and silver.

"Do you know them?"

"Yeah, I came with them. The one that looks like a douchebag is my roommate."

"You know, I thought he looked like one," Roxas laughed.

A silence fell over them. Axel stopped posing, and sipped his water. Roxas was checking his phone. "Hey, do you want to dance?" Axel finally asked.

Roxas looked up from his phone, smiling. "Only if you promise not to laugh at how bad I am."

"I'll teach you, young grasshopper," Axel said.

Roxas stood up and bowed, "Teach me your ways, master."

As the pair made their way to the dance floor, Axel noticed a beautiful red headed girl sitting alone at a table. He looked from her to Roxas, smiling. "That's right, fuck you, Ariel," he joked to himself.

* * *

><p>"What the hell, Riku?" Sora asked.<p>

Riku leaned against the wall of the alley, "What? What did I do?"

"Nothing, that's the problem," Sora said.

"You're not making any sense," Riku laughed. He noticed the night breeze brushing through Sora's hair. Riku always thought Sora was cute when he was frustrated.

Sora suddenly leaned in close, _very_ close. Riku swallowed hard. "Sora, what are you doing?"

"Taking a chance," the brunette replied, his eyes playful and direct. Sora gently pushed Riku against the wall, and softly kissed him. Riku felt Sora's hands grip the pockets of his jeans. The night breeze was cold, making Sora shiver. Riku pulled the brunette close, wrapping his arms around his back.

"Cold?" Riku asked, sofly.

"A little," Sora replied.

"That was nice," Riku stammered.

Sora pushed away from Riku, but left a hand on his chest. "We're such idiots," Sora laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"It was obvious to everyone else _but _us," Sora explained.

Riku laughed, running his fingers through Sora's hair. "You know, my mom has been talking about us getting together since we hit puberty." The brunette smiled. "I just didn't want to ruin our friendship," Riku continued.

"We'll always be buds," Sora said, holding Riku's hand.

"Till death do us part," Riku laughed.

"Whoa, let's not get ahead of ourselves," Sora smiled.

* * *

><p>"It's about damn time," Namine said, running up to Sora and Riku. "I've been looking for you all over. The club is about to close."<p>

Kairi followed behind her, her hair damp with sweat. She looked tired, but happy. "You're right, Namine. It's about damn time," she said, looking to Sora and Riku's entwined hands. Riku scratched the back of his head awkwardly, and Sora blushed. "Don't worry, we'll spare you the interrogation," Kairi said, smiling.

"Like hell, we will! I want the details!" Namine demanded.

"Where's Axel?" Sora asked, changing the subject.

"He ran off earlier, and I haven't seen him since," Kairi replied.

"Talking shit again?" Axel yelled from behind the group. He walked into the lobby, arm around Roxas' shoulder. "Everyone, this is Roxas. Roxas, this is everyone."

"I'm Kairi and this is my sister, Namine."

"Nice work Axel, he's adorable!" Namine said, elbowing the redhead's side.

Roxas smiled at Axel. "She thinks I'm cute."

"I guess you're alright," the redhead joked, nuzzling his nose in Roxas' hair.

"Hi, I'm Riku, Ax's roommate," Riku said extending his hand. "This is Sora." Sora waved pleasantly.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Roxas said happily, shaking Riku's hand.

"Hey, you know, you two kind of look alike," Namine said, inspecting Sora and Roxas.

"I don't see any resemblance," Kairi said.

"I think you're drunk, Namine," Axel laughed.

Namine sighed, "I wish I could get drunk off one beer."

"So, what's the plan now?" Roxas asked, as the group left the club.

"Well, Riku and I have this tradition. We always go to this café for breakfast," Axel explained. Suddenly, remembering the bet, Sora, Riku and Axel looked at one another.

"Hey, I got Roxas' number," Axel said, defensively.

"Yeah, well I have Riku's number. And, he has mine. It's a tie," explained Sora.

"That's not fair! You already had his number. Pre-existing numbers don't count!" Axel retorted.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Namine asked.

"We made a bet to see who could get the most numbers tonight. We're all tied with one number each," Riku explained.

"Oh really? Well, I got 2 numbers tonight," Roxas chimed in.

"What? You did? Whose ass do I need to kick," Axel said, looking around aggressively.

Roxas laughed, "Down boy. It was a girl. She had red hair like you. I think she was wearing a purple shirt."

Riku began laughing loudy, tears filling his eyes. Axel's face was turning as red as his hair.

"What is going on?" Sora asked, laughing.

"Nothing," Riku said, wiping his eyes.

"Damn you, Ariel. Damn you," Axel said, shaking his fist in the air. Roxas looked to Namine and Sora, but they simply shrugged their shoulders.

"Well, I guess we're all buying Roxas breakfast," Kairi said, patting him on the back.

"Good because I'm starving," the blonde replied.

"Me too!" Sora yelped.

"I hope you brought plenty of munny, ladies. This might take a while," Riku laughed, walking hand in hand with Sora towards the café.


	2. Epilogue

Axel could hear Riku from the living room of their apartment. He was arguing with Sora, via phone. The noise was drowning out his favorite reality show.

"Do you mind?" Axel yelled, pounding on Riku's bedroom door. "I need to know who Snooki slept with last night! It's a matter of life and death!"

Riku suddenly appeared at the door in his boxers, cell phone in hand. "Do _you _mind?" Axel recoiled overdramatically, covering his eyes with his hands.

"I'm blind! You've blinded me!" the redhead wailed. "Warn a brother before you waltz in a room on high alert!"

Riku looked down, and noticed that Mr. Happy was ecstatic.

"Oh. My. God. Are you doing what I think you're doing?" Axel asked curiously. His hands were still covering his eyes.

"Shut up, Axel," Riku said, slamming the door.

Axel continued excitedly. "You're having phone sex!"

"Ax, if you don't step away from the door right now, I will drown you," Riku threatened.

"Oh. My. God. You're having _angry_ phone sex! That's why you're arguing! This is so rich!" Axel was laughing hysterically. "I hate you!" Axel grunted loudly. "Not as much as I. Hate. You!" he moaned. Axel was surprised when Riku did not come out of his room and strangle him. In fact, after his laughing fit, there was only silence. Axel backed away from the door, fearing the wrath of God.

The door slowly opened, and Riku handed his cell phone through the crack. "Sora wants to talk to you," he growled.

Axel took the phone. "Hey buddy, what's up?" The redhead giggled at the pun.

"Tell Riku that I want to be on top," Sora replied, angrily.

Axel swallowed the laughter, hearing the seriousness of Sora's voice. "Ok," was all he could muster. The redhead handed the phone back to Riku. "Let Sora treat you like the pretty lady you are, Ricky," he said loud enough for Sora to hear.

Riku rolled his eyes, and shut the door. Axel snickered and returned to the couch. "NO!" he gasped. "She slept with him! I thought you had more class, Snooks," Axel said, disappointingly. His phone vibrated in his pocket. _One New Message from Roxas_, read the screen.

The picture message loaded, displaying a painting of tall, red headed man. Axel smiled when he realized the man was himself. _I'm honored_, he texted back to Roxas. Axel could never stop smiling when he thought about his blonde boyfriend. They had been dating for a few months now.

Roxas replied, _In case you were wondering, your hair color is called "Ariel Red."_

_I hate you,_ Axel texted. His boyfriend replied with a winking smiling face. Axel looked up from his phone as Riku walked out of his room. He was fully clothed this time.

"How are you feeling little lady?" Axel asked, placing his phone on the coffee table.

"Sore," Riku laughed.

"Way too much information," Axel replied.

"I think this arrangement could work out. Sora's a power top," Riku continued.

"Ok you can stop now," Axel pleaded.

"So, who did Snooki sleep with?" Riku asked, kicking his feet up on the coffee table.

"I don't want to talk about it," the redhead replied. Both boys sat quietly, with contented grins on their faces. Axel retrieved his phone, and began looking at Roxas' painting. Without thinking, he texted Roxas, _I love you._ And, as he watched the screen flash, "Sent," Axel realized what he just said.

"Shit balls! Balls of shit! Hairy balls of shit!"

"Gross," Riku replied, nonchalantly.

"Dude, look what I just texted Roxas!" Axel shoved the phone in Riku's face.

Riku simply shrugged, "Well, do you?"

"I do," Axel said softly. "But, isn't it too soon for that?"

Riku smiled, and patted Axel on the shoulder. "There is never a "too soon" when it comes to love, man."

"Alright, then you say it to Sora."

Riku's heart stopped. "Alright." He picked up his phone, and began dialing Sora's number. With every ring, Riku's heart felt like it was palpitating. "Dammit Sora, pick up your phone," he thought.

"Ready for round 2?" Sora said seductively, finally answering the phone. "Riku?" Sora asked. "Dude, are you there?"

"I…love you," Riku said quietly. A few agonizing moments of silence passed.

"I love you, too," Sora finally replied.

Riku looked over to Axel, who was holding his phone, smiling from ear-to-ear. The redhead looked to his roommate. He winked, and playfully shoved his shoulder. "Hey Sora, I'll call you later ok? I just wanted to tell you that."

"Sure, sounds great," Sora said. Riku could tell by the tone of his voice he was smiling. Riku smiled too, clicking the "End Call" button.

"Who's ready for another drunken evening on the Jersey Shore?" Axel asked. Pointing to himself, he continued, "this guy."

Riku smiled and shook his head, as Axel turned up the volume on the television. Both boys knew after this moment, things were going to change. Whether the change was for the better or worse, they would never know. But, they realized it's worth finding out.

_The End._


End file.
